Time Travel, Excitement, and HouseElves
by Hopeful Sapphire
Summary: Harry was yelling at his best friends when the house suddenly shook. Everyone ran to the entrance hall where and saw eleven people. The problem? They've never met. The reason? They're from the future. How to send them back? Er... good question.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Alright! I had this cooking up _way_ before the DA story. So after some advice from a fellow author, I've decided to put it up. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The first part of the story comes directly from the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. So that, and the character and etc do not belong to me.**

It was a summer day when Harry Potter, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, and various others had flown to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry had gone up to the room where he was to be sleeping to find his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had been yelling and questioning them about the Order, when Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized in the middle of the room.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins, who were as vividly red-haired as Ron, though stockier and slightly shorter.

"Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh colored string.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string which Harry now saw was trailing out on to the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

Then, suddenly, the house started shaking. BOOM. The sound of what sounded like an explosion came from the entrance hall.

"Well, I guess the Extendable Ears aren't needed to hear _that_," Fred muttered.

The teens looked at one another before running out the door, down the stairs to find the adults walking towards the hall as well. Not a split second later Ginny was there as well.

"What was that?" she whispered.

Hermione shrugged, looking bewildered.

"I suppose we're about to find out," Harry said with his wand in his hand.

When they all arrived there they saw something they hadn't expected. In the hall were eleven strangers. They stopped all movements when they caught sight of the others.

"Great," groaned a bushy red-headed girl. "What have you done _now_?"

**Author's Note: Heh, heh. Just a reminder to everyone; I am doing everything cannon. And if you think this story is not worth your time because the chapters are too short - believe me; by the third one, they will be longer. 6 pages, I think. I'm updating the next one right now since it's already done.**


	2. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: This belongs to the great... the awesome... the fantastic... the magnificent... J.K. Rowling.**

"Hey, it wasn't me this time, I swear!" responded a raven-haired boy with brown eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Bill, who had his wand pointed at them. "How did you get in here?"

None of them responded. They could only stare at them with wide eyes, panicking.

"I asked you a question. How did you get in here?"

One of them stepped forward. He had turquoise hair and seemed to be the oldest of the group.

"How we got here is a long story, so I'll go straight to the point. Now, I know this sounds unbelievable, but we're the next generation. We're from the future," said the man cautiously.

There was moment of silence, then –

"How are we supposed to believe that?" asked Sirius, disbelief and incredulity clear in his voice. "How do we know that you're not all Death Eaters?"

"Death Eaters!" exclaimed the raven-haired boy. "We're no bloody Death Eaters!"

"Language, James," said the red-head girl distractedly.

Harry, Remus and Sirius exchanged startled looks.

"James?" said Lupin confusedly.

"If you aren't servants of Voldemort," there were flinches throughout the room but – surprisingly enough – the newcomers did not show any sign of fear at the name, "then who are you?" finished Sirius, ignoring the other's reactions.

"We just said that we were from the future," said another red-head girl, exasperated.

"Then prove it," he challenged.

The time-travelers seemed to think about what to say (or rather not to say, seeing as they couldn't tell them anything that would change the time-line) when the bright-haired man said, "Well, when Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in their first year, Ron used the spell _wingardium leviosa_ to knock out the troll with his own club in the girl's bathroom."

"Troll? What troll?" asked Mrs. Weasley sharply at the same time that Ron said, "That's not good enough. Anybody can know that."

"Alright, then, how's this: Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione used a time-turner in their third year to get Sirius to escape on the stolen Hippogriff, Buckbeak – who, I may add, is in Sirius' room at this moment," said another red-head boy.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione who was looking quite shocked. No one except her, Dumbledore, Ron, and Harry knew that she'd used the time-turner for something other than her studies. In fact barely anyone else knew she had used one that year.

Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was staring at the boy who had spoken. She had noticed that he'd called Hermione his aunt, and Harry his uncle. Maybe it was just because they were his honorary aunt and uncle. Or did it mean they were related? Probably not by blood, because the boy had the Weasley red hair and slightly dark skin. _Unless..._ she thought.

"Because we're from the future," responded the red-head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, if that's true, Miss Granger, then you have used the time-turner for reasons that I had not permitted you to," said Professor McGonagall, looking at her reprovingly.

"But – Professor McGonagall – we had to use it to save Buckbeak and Sirius!" said Hermione.

The teacher looked only slightly mollified. "Oh, alright. But you haven't used it for any other means, have you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Professor."

"Do you believe us now?" asked the raven-haired boy impatiently.

"Hermione? Is this true?" said Remus.

Hermione nodded, still staring at the kids in front of her. She was trying to process the fact that the kids in front of her were from a different time-line. But how could that have happened? Time turners didn't travel that far back in time. And it was plainly obvious that their present was years from now. Hermione wasn't stupid, she could see the resemblance most of them had to them. _I wonder who my child is_, she mused. Then she shook her head. There must be an extra powerful type of time turner made in the future. Either they had intentionally used it, or it was accidental. Though she couldn't see how it could be the later, unless they suddenly wanted to go back in time in the middle of the war. Hermione caught sight of a person with light blond hair. The wizard or witch seemed to be trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

"Then I guess we do believe you," Remus said, putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Humph," said Sirius, reluctantly putting away his wand as well. You couldn't be too careful, he thought. Then he looked in Mad-Eye's direction, sure the man was on edge. He wasn't disappointed.

"I believe it is now time for introductions," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling at the time travellers. He had a feeling that the revelations and reactions would be entertaining, to say the least. Most of them seemed to be Weasleys, though he could see two Potters as well. And unless his eyesight had diminished dramatically in the last few minutes, there was a Malfoy among the midst. _Perhaps some good will come of this war on both sides_, he thought.

"Well, we all know who you are, as we've seen pictures and have actually met some of you, so I suppose we'll start," said a beautiful strawberry-blond woman, stepping forward.

**Author's Note: I update the DA story on Fridays, so... I'll give you new chapters of this story on Tuesdays. See you next week! _And review!_**


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series of wonderful books from the equally wonderful author, J.K.R.**

"My name is Victoire Weasley."

There were gasps at this.

"You're a Weasley?" said Tonks.

"That means you must be related to us," said Mrs. Weasley excitedly, grabbing onto Mr. Weasley's arm.

"I am, Grandmum," Victoire said smiling at her grandmother who beamed back. She was a grandmother!

"And this is my little brother, Louis," she added, gesturing toward a red-head boy.

"I can introduce myself, thanks," muttered Louis but was smiling nonetheless at his grandmother's obvious excitement.

"– and our parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour," she continued as if he hadn't interrupted.

Silence reigned in the hall. Molly was shocked and disapproving, and Hermione and Ginny looked unhappy, and Bill was looking at his two kids with widened eyes and a smile was starting to break free on his face. Then Fred broke the silence.

"Fleur? You marry Fleur?" he laughed along with his twin.

"Wow," Ron blinked.

"But how would you know her?" asked Harry.

"She came to work at Gringotts this summer –" explained Fred.

"– so he's giving her English lessons," finished George, waggling his eyebrows. Bill blushed.

"George!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley_._

_She was already angry, there's was no need to add fuel to the fire_, thought Mr. Weasley.

"How about we continue with the introductions," he said, glancing worriedly at his wife.

A girl with red hair and dark eyes stepped forward. "My name is Lucy Weasley. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley."

All the Weasleys stared at her. Each of them were wondering if Percy would continue being a prat in the future or if he would come back to them. However nobody had the time to ask because the bushy red-head girl began to speak.

"Well, I'm Rose Weasley –" she started but was interrupted by a red-head boy. "And I'm her younger brother, Hugo," he said, knowing that if he didn't intervene he wouldn't be able to get a word in for a while.

She glared at him.

"More grandchildren," whispered Mrs. Weasley excitedly.

"Who are your parents?" Bill asked curiously.

"Our parents are Ron Weasley and –" Rose stopped talking when her brother whispered something in her ear. She nodded and looked at the room apologetically. "Sorry, but I can't tell you who our mother is. It will probably change the future and we really don't want that."

"What!" exclaimed Ron. "But you could tell Bill who their mother was, and you're not telling me!"

Rose shot her father an annoyed glance, reminding Hugo a lot of their mother. Then she turned toward the blue-haired man and asked barely above a whisper, "Should we tell them?"

The man looked thoughtful. "I suppose it doesn't matter if we tell them little things like this. We're going to have to obliviate them anyways." He glanced at his own mother and father and wondered what their reactions would be when he introduced himself.

Rose nodded. Then, turning back to the curious eyes of the others, she said, "Our mother is Hermione Jean Granger."

Ron and Hermione gaped at her before turning to each other in shock. _Does he really like me that way?_ was the thought that passed through her mind. _Does she like me? I thought she fancied Krum! _was what he was thinking.

"So they finally realized how thick they'd been all these years!" said Ginny. She was finding her brother and honorary sister's expression comical.

"Finally!" said Harry who was tired of their seemingly endless bickering.

"Yeah, ickle Ronniekins finally gets the girl of his dreams," teased Fred.

Ron blushed bright red like only a Weasley could. "Shut up," he muttered, looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"And what is your name?" asked Dumbledore to a red-headed boy.

The boy grinned. "I'm Fredrick George Weasley, and my parents are George Weasley," he jerked his head towards his dad, "and Angelina Johnson."

"What!" Fred exploded. "But _I'm_ dating her!"

"Maybe she finally realized I was the better of the two," George said, smirking.

Fred snorted. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"Why don't we go on to the next person," suggested Victoire, knowing that if the conversation progressed further, there'll be questions.

Teddy looked at his wife knowingly. He didn't really want to announce to everyone that there couldn't be any competition if only one was to compete. And plus you could see that this was depressing Fred II who was usually light and full of laughter.

So he stepped forward to introduce himself, all the while keeping his eyes on his parents who were now the subject of his thoughts.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and began to speak, "So I guess that means it's my turn. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

Jaws dropped, gasps escaped, and eyes bulged. Then came a bark of laughter.

"You see, Moony! Lily was right after all! You _did_ finally find someone for you," said Sirius, still laughing.

"Yes, well, she also said that the day you'll fall in love will be the day that there will be world peace, and look where we are now," said Remus, still gaping at his future son.

"HAH!" yelled out Tonks, making everyone around her jump.

"You see? You see him? There's your proof! You like me, even though you won't let yourself like me. And he's proof of it!"

Remus sighed. "But, Tonks, I'm too old for you, too poor, and much too dangerous for you to be with."

"But I don't care!" she said while grabbing his shirt and shaking him. "I don't care! All I care about is you! It doesn't matter if you are all of those things, because I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Let's all back up one second," said Ginny, shaking her head confusedly. "Since when did you two get personal?"

Fred nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and how are you sure that he's your kid, Tonks? I mean, he doesn't look too much like you." He peered at him. "Well, except the shape of the face. But lots of people have that."

"Well he said his name was Teddy, which is my dad's name. Isn't that proof enough?" said Tonks. "You are my son, right?" She looked at Teddy, suddenly feeling uncertainty lacing into her.

During the whole exchange, Teddy had been watching intently at the scene before him. Having lived barely a month with his parents before they died, he couldn't remember them, and stories just weren't enough. But now when his mother asked him her question his eyes snapped back to her face and looked into eyes that looked so much like his.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He began changing his hair, eyes, nose, and lips by using his Metamorphmagus powers.

Tonks beamed and she changed her features as well. Then she ran at him and gave him a hug that was so tight it could give Molly Weasley a run for her money (and he definitely knew how tight Molly's hugs were). He beamed as well and hugged her back with all he had.

Remus gazed at them, an odd expression on his face that could only be interpreted as love. Love for his future wife and son.

Sirius nudged him. Remus looked at him.

"That's your family," whispered Sirius. "Go and join them."

His best friend nodded and moved toward his family to join them, ignoring everyone and everything else. To him, only his family mattered in that moment.

Everyone watched them, and everyone was smiling at the small family and were all very happy for them. That is all except one very greasy git who was feeling particularly repulsed at the scene before him.

"Well, this is all very _good_, but I believe that we have more important things to do than watch the werewolf jumping in joy for once," said Snape silkily.

The others glared fiercely at him. _Slimy git,_ thought Harry

"Snivellus, you greasy bastard, if you don't shut up I'll –"

"Sirius, Severus; please. Now is not the time," said Dumbledore. "However Severus has a point. We must continue with the introduction. There will be time to talk later."

"Of course, Albus. I'm sorry for getting off-track," said Remus, pulling back from the embrace but staying close.

"It's quite alright. You don't get a situation like this every day," responded Dumbledore with a smile.

However one green-eyed, messy-haired boy couldn't help but think that things were probably going to get confusing if two people had the same name. _Oh, well. I just want to see their reactions to the four of us left_, thought Albus Potter.

"I'll go first," whispered the last red-headed girl to her older brother. He nodded, an amused look in his eyes. He couldn't wait to see his parents' faces when they realized they were going to get married.

The girl stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak when her maternal grandmother cut across her.

"Ooh! I know whose child you are! You're Ginny's! You look so much like her," squealed Mrs. Weasley excitedly. "Who did she marry? Do we know him?" the questions burst out of her mouth. She was just so happy to having grandchildren, she couldn't help it.

"Whoever the bloke is, I'll break his arms off and beat him with them," muttered Ron, his ears becoming red. His other brothers nodded in total agreement.

But the girl only smiled.

"Yes, you do know him." Now her smile turned into a slightly vindictive smirk. But really, who could blame her for feeling that way? If you could go back in time to tell your parents of their future – to tell your father that he was going to marry the witch whom he had barely noticed over the last five years, and told your mother that she would marry the one she'd always cared for – it would feel good, and _very_ entertaining.

"Well, why don't you tell us your name?" asked Hermione kindly. If what she thought was right – and she had seen the way the girl's eyes had flittered over to her best friend for only a short second – then Ginny's wish just might come true. _And maybe then Harry will finally open his eyes for a while enough to really notice her_, she thought.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter," she said, grinning now.

Ron paled; Fred and George were wearing huge smiles; Mrs. Weasley was beyond excited (_Harry was really going to be part of the family now_, she thought); Mr. Weasley was trying to contain his wife; Snape's lip curled in distaste (although his heart skipped a beat when the girl had said that she had been named after Lily Evans); Bill was glaring murderously at Harry; Tonks and Hermione were smiling knowingly at her, they knew of her feelings for him; Sirius was laughing openly; Remus had on a slightly bemused expression; the time travelers were laughing at everyone else, and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily. But best of all were the said couple.

Ginny looked dumfounded and very, very red in the face. Her mind was filled with incoherent thoughts. She could do nothing but stare at the girl who looked to be her clone while trying to process the fact that she will have this child with the boy she'd always dreamed of.

Harry wasn't any better. More coherent, but not any better. Unlike Ginny who was blushing, he felt his face drain of color. It wasn't that he found the idea repulsive; it was just that he didn't harbour any feelings for the girl. She was just Ron's little sister; nothing special. The only girl he'd ever liked was Cho Chang, who he definitely had feelings for.

"You're kidding right?" he said to the girl who was supposedly his child.

"I'm afraid she's not, Dad. Or rather, _you're_ afraid she's not," said one of the raven-haired boys as he stepped forward. "I'm James Sirius Potter, by the way. Your eldest son," he added.

"_Two_ kids?" breathed Ginny, who was starting to feel dizzy.

"I wish," Lily said glumly.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

"I think she's talking about me," responded another boy who looked exactly like Harry, right down to the emerald green eyes. The only differences were that he didn't have a lightning bolt shaped scar and didn't wear glasses.

"I'm the second Potter child. And if it makes breathing easier for you, Mum, us three are the only children you have," he said.

"And what would your name be, young man?"questioned Mr. Weasley.

The boy looked at him then seemed to come to a decision.

"Alright, but don't freak, okay?" he said.

"Why would we? Is your name that horrible? Because I have a pretty bad name myself," said Tonks.

"Yeah, I know. But mine isn't any better either; _Sirius_," said Sirius.

Remus snorted. "Doesn't stop you from making that stupid pun with it, though."

"Well it's a Siriusly good one," defended the grinning dog animagus. Remus only rolled his eyes.

"We're getting off track. Go on," encouraged Mrs. Weasley to her grandchild.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter," Albus blurted in one breath and squeezed his eyes shut, aware of the explosion that was bound to be released.

But all he heard was silence. Unable to believe that anyone would be alright with that, he opened his eyes. It was more than surprise. Shock and disbelief were written on every single face of the people of the past. They were all aware of the animosity between Severus Snape and Harry Potter. And even those who weren't aware of it yet were just as surprised that anyone would name their child after a git like that.

"Mate, why the bloody hell would you name your kid after him?" Ron asked his best friend, looking at him like he was mad.

"No idea," breathed Harry, who was horrified. He wondered whether he had been terribly drunk when the kid had been born, or if the pressure of the war had turned his brains to mush.

Sirius wasn't much better off. He couldn't believe that Harry had named his son after Snivellus. _James must be rolling in his grave_, he thought. Snape hated Harry and Harry hated him right back. He hadn't ever given them any reason to like him, much less name a kid after him. What the hell had gone wrong in the future?

Severus himself was an incredulous mess. He wondered why Potter would do such a thing. They could not even tolerate each other. Potter was an arrogant, insufferable brat who did not care that he put everyone into danger because he let his feelings get the better of himself. He was the spitting image of his father – both inside and out. Except for the eyes that is.

_Lily's eyes_, he thought.

Lily's green eyes had been the feature that standed out the most. And now Potter had inherited them. Severus wondered whether there was some force out there that had wanted to punish him for every mistake he had done concerning Lily Evans. There must be; he had to endure days of teaching him – seeing James Potter's face but Lily's eyes looking at him with hate. And he really had messed up bad when his lost best friend had been alive. _He_ had called her a Mudblood. _He_ had told the Dark Lord of the prophecy. He had begged Dumbledore to protect her – _them_ – but he had not had the courage to come up to her face and plead with _her_ for forgiveness. He had been too scared that she would reject him once again. He had been too frightened by the possibility of his master using Legilimency on him to discover his true loyalty.

And now this. Potter's son – who, he noticed with dismay, had Lily's green eyes as well – was named after him. Him! What could possibly – no. No. He knew the boy was foolishly noble like his father. If he had found out that Severus had been trying to protect him all these years... then he might name his child after him. But how had he found out? How _will_ he find out? _Dumbledore_, Severus thought furiously. He turned to glare at the old man that he had come to trust and think of as a friend, despite the fact that he approved of Potter and his little band of friends.

Dumbledore had a reaction quite different than the rest of them. His eyes were twinkling in joy and amusement. It would seem that Harry would understand Severus better. Even to respect him, probably. He was glad. He thought that if Severus would only put his feelings for James aside, he might see that Harry was not his father. Dumbledore was touched that Harry would name his child after him. He tried not to frown as he thought of his plans for this year. He would have to avoid Harry for his well-being. Dumbledore ignored the dark looks Severus was sending him.

Seeing the mounting emotions, the blond-haired boy walked through his friends to stop at the front so that everyone's attention would be on him. When the people of 1995 saw the boy, all thoughts of Albus Severus melted away to be replaced with those of what was obviously the Malfoy heir.

"You!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded rudely. "Get out!"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.

"What?" he replied and turned to look at her angrily. "He's a Malfoy, Hermione. Him and his family are supporters of You-Know-Who and most of them Death Eaters. We can't let stay him here any longer. He'll –"

"Contaminate the kids?" Rose finished furiously, walking up to said boy. "Pull out his wand and cast _Avada Kedavra_ on everyone? Sell us all to Voldemort?" Everyone, apart from Remus, Sirius, Harry, Dumbledore, Severus, and the time travellers, gasped at the name. How could she have said the name without a second thought?

Ron gaped at her, momentarily distracted from his course. "You just said the name!"

"Yes," Rose said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "And why does that matter?"

"I – well, you're – my daughter," Ron stammered. "Neither Hermione or I say his name!"

"The fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself," Albus said as he came to stand beside his best friends.

"You know, Uncle Ron, just because he bears the Malfoy name, it doesn't make him evil. Sirius was born in a Dark family, but he still made it to Gryffindor. Andy was blasted off the family tree, too when she married Ted Tonks," James said, sounding proud towards the end. There wasn't anything very funny about the situation, but Ginny had to stifle a giggle at her son's – _her son!_ – expression.

"But that's Sirius! And Andy – wait a minute, who's Andy?" Ron's face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Andromeda Tonks née Black," Sirius replied, smiling. "She's one of my better cousins – my only better cousin. She's Tonks' mother."

"Oh. Well – that – er..." Ron trailed off. He still thought that all Malfoys were evil, but he couldn't find anything to say without sounding like a total git. His daughter smirked triumphantly. His ears burnt red.

"Well, I trust the children's judgement. If they say that he won't tell his family of our headquarters, then we should trust them," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at them all. She then turned to Malfoy. "Now, I believe that you were going to tell us your name before you were rudely interrupted." She cast a look in her son's direction.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, eh? Looks like we both have a case of vengeful parents. They got terrible names, so they give us ones in return," Tonks said sympathetically as Ron sniggered.

"Yeah. But you did a good job with Teddy's name," Scorpius replied, jerking his chin toward his favourite cousin.

"Yep," she said, smiling at her son. Then a thoughtful look descended over her features. "No offence to my dad, but I wouldn't have thought that I'd name my kid after him. I was actually thinking of something like Mathew, or Jack."

"Well, you never really know for sure until the moment comes, right?" Victoire said, hiding her nervousness. She really hoped to change the subject. If Tonks asked why she'd named her son after her father, they would have to come up with an explanation, which they hadn't enough time for. It wasn't that they couldn't tell them that her father would die. They were going to obliviate them all anyway. The problem was that they didn't want to see anyone suffer from the blow of finding out that a lot of the people they knew would die. It wasn't fair to them, so the time travellers had all come to the silent agreement that the less they know about the war in the next two to three years, the better.

"That's very true." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Ron asked, sniffing the air.

"Ah, yes. I presume that dinner is ready," Dumbledore said. "Molly, we have to get going. Some of us have things to attend to elsewhere." He nodded to everyone. "We'll come back tomorrow to discuss this time jump problem. Goodbye." He walked out the door and Apparated away.

Other members of the Order murmured their goodbyes left, minus Severus. He just strode out without a word or glance to anyone. Which was best, Ron thought. Moody, though gave the room a last suspicious glance before leaving as well.

The remaining were the future and past Weasleys, Potters, Lupins, and the one Malfoy. Tonks stayed as well as Kingsley, who decided to stay for supper. Sirius was stuck there, of course. _No question about that_, he thought darkly, looking at the gloomy house. He went into the dining room along with everyone else.


	4. Questions and Answers

**Author's Note: Well, I finally got this chapter finished. Thank God! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

"That was a great dinner, Molly," Remus said, laying back in his chair his hands on his stomach. Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at him from across the table. She was so glad that he would one day be married and have a child. And Teddy had seemed like a nice boy. Molly Weasley honestly could not wait to get to know her grandchildren.

"So, why don't you kids tell us a bit more about yourselves," Tonks suggested.

"Yeah," Bill agreed. "What House are you in?"

"Your age?" Hermione asked.

"Are you on the Quidditch Team?" Fred I and George asked.

"You hobbies," Mrs. Weasley added.

"How did your parents get together?" Ron questioned, ears burning red as he glanced at Hermione. He quickly looked back down when she met his gaze, much to the others' amusement.

"Oh, and do you have any other siblings?" Mr. Weasley asked as well.

The time-travellers were chuckling by now. The others smiled sheepishly. They couldn't help themselves. There was just so much they didn't know, and they were anxious to know more about their future.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's okay." Louis shrugged. "We understand. We'd undoubtedly act the same way." He smiled mischievously. "Especially since all of us – except Scorpius – are your kids." The future laughed at this while Remus, Tonks, Bill, and the teenagers from the past blushed.

"Alright, I'll start. We'll do this clockwise," Fred II declared. "As you know, I'm Fred. I'm seventeen. I'm a Gryffindor, of course, and on the Quidditch team as Chaser like my mum." The Quidditch players cheered at this. "I have sister who's one year younger than me. Her name's Roxanne. She looks exactly like Mum, and acts pretty much the same way. Except she's got the Weasley love for mischief. She's also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I like playing Quidditch, and spending time with my family.

"Ah, so you're the third generation of Marauders?" Sirius said, smiling. Fred II nodded in confirmation.

"Wait a minute –" started George.

"– did you just say –" continued Fred I incredulously.

"'The third generation of _Marauders_'?" they both finished.

"Er – yeah," Sirius said confusingly. "Why?"

Fred I and George exchanged a look. Fred spoke up, "How do you know the Marauders?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, I ought to know them, if I'm one of them," he replied sarcastically.

The twins gaped at him for a moment.

"Wait, you – what?" George spluttered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Padfoot," Sirius said proudly. "And Remus over here is Moony."

"Seriously?" Fred I asked. When Sirius nodded, Fred I leaned back in his chair. "Wow. I never would have believed it."

"Yeah." George nodded enthusiastically. "You're our heroes. We could never have gotten into as much trouble as we have at Hogwarts without the two of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at the four pranksters.

The twins, the dog, and the werewolf gulped.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mum," George assured her.

"Yes; think nothing of it!" Fred I added, eyes wide with innocence.

As a mother, Mrs. Weasley had no intention of letting it go, but she decided to let it be for tonight. She'd talk to them tomorrow about this.

"So who's Prongs and Wormtail?" Fred I asked the two Marauders.

"Wormtail was a traitorous rat," Sirius said quietly. "We thought he was our best friend. We've told you about him; Peter Pettigrew."

Sensing that the mood was too dark for such a good night, Ginny asked, "Who was Prongs?" Her brothers had showed her the Marauders' Map the summer before Ron had left for his first year. The twins had known that she would be very lonely without any of them around so they had showed her the map of Hogwarts the night before September first to cheer her up a little. She hadn't seen it since then, though.

"Prongs was a stag animagus by the name of James Potter," Remus answered her.

Fred I and George blinked and turned to look at Harry.

"Blimey, mate, why didn't you tell us you were the heir to one of the best pranksters who ever lived?" Fred I asked him sternly.

Harry shrugged, amused. "It didn't come up in conversation. Sorry."

George sighed dramatically. "Oh, well. At least we know now."

"And to answer you earlier question, Sirius, yes; I am part of the third generation of Marauders," Fred I said.

"We both are," James corrected.

"I see that you're living up to your namesakes." Tonks smiled.

"Speaking of – thanks, Harry, for naming you son after me," Sirius said to his godson. "It means a lot."

Harry smiled at him. Of course he would name his son after him. Sirius was the only parental figure he had left. He meant a lot to him.

"Yeah, and I'm sure James will be happy about having his grandson after him," Remus said, smiling fondly as he remembered that his best friend had had a slightly big head.

"Actually, it wasn't Dad who named me that; it was Mum," James said. When everyone looked at him, he said, "She knew it meant a lot to him. So it's not really all that surprising, is it?"

Ginny turned red as everyone looked at her as well, particularly Harry. _Merlin, this is really embarrassing_, she thought. Thankfully, Hermione came to the rescue.

"Actually, it isn't when you really think about it. We may be a bit shocked, but we have to all realize that Harry and Ginny are married in the future. It's only natural that they would do things like this," Hermione said reasonably.

Harry flushed as she said '_Harry and Ginny are married.'_ He still couldn't believe it. How could he have married Ginny? She could barely look at him without blushing. He couldn't understand it. There was honestly nothing about her that he was attracted to. She was just... Ginny Weasley. His best mate's sister.

_Oh, God, how am I still alive in the future?_ Harry wondered. Surely her brothers would have beaten him to a pulp for even thinking about her that way? He knew for certain that at that moment, nothing would have made him stay with her if it meant ruining his friendship with Ron. It would cost him too much.

"So what about you?" Harry asked his first son, trying desperately to get the attention away from him and Ginny.

James smirked at him as if guessing his intentions. He decided to take pity on his dad.

"Well, I'm seventeen. I play Chaser for Gryffindor and I've been Captain of the team since my fifth year," he said proudly. "My hobbies are making pranks, playing Quidditch, teasing my siblings," his brother and sister rolled their eyes, "and dating girls," he finished waggling his eyebrows much to everyone's amusement, except Mrs. Weasley who gave her grandson a disapproving look.

Louis's turn was next. Everyone turned toward him.

"I am fifteen, a Gryffindor, but I don't play Quidditch on the team. I like playing Chaser, though, so I'm thinking of trying out when one of my cousins leave. I speak French as good as I do in English. I like doing pretty much anything as long as I could enjoy myself. And Victoire and I do have another sister. Her name is Dominique. She's a Beater on the team." Bill smiled at this. He had one son and two daughters with a woman who was as beautiful inside as from the outside from what he'd seen of her so far.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Fleur Delacour's daughter is a Beater? Who would've thought that would ever happen?"

"Hey!" Victoire glared at her aunt. "Aunt Hermione, I know that you have problems with my mother in this time-line, but we both know very well that it's only because of Uncle Ron's attraction to her." Ron and Hermione turned red at this. "And you like her in the future." Hermione looked at her future-niece incredulously. How could she possibly like Fleur? She was haughty and self-centered. Hermione decided to ask Victoire about it later.

Lucy cleared her voice, gaining everyone's attention. She smiled at them, dimples showing.

"So," she started. "I am seventeen like Fred and James. I'm sorry if it disappoints you all that I'm a Ravenclaw."

"Don't be silly, dear," Mrs. Weasley admonished. "We could never be disappointed in you for being yourself. Isn't that right?" She looked at her sons. They nodded.

"Yeah, of course," Fred I and George said.

"Plus, you're the coolest Ravenclaw ever, Lucy," James said, smiling at her. Since they were the same age, they had spent a lot of time together when they grew up. James was close to all of his cousins, but he was particularly close to Fred, Louis, and Lucy. He was very protective of her; almost as much as he was of Lily.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at him. "I do not play for the team, but since Uncle Harry taught me to play – my parents don't like Quidditch much – I've really enjoyed playing Seeker. I won't try out, though. It's my N.E.W.T. year after this summer so I'll be too busy studying. I have a younger sister named Molly. She's fifteen."

Mrs. Weasley gasped when she heard Lucy's sister's name. Her eyes filled with tears. Oh, Percy, she thought. She was now sure that he would come back to them eventually. Her sweet, ambitious boy had named his daughter after her!

The other Weasleys were happy as well at this revelation. The only problem was that he hadn't come to his senses yet. But they knew that day would come so they decided to be patient and tolerate his stupid actions.

"Your turn!" Sirius announced to Lily. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I am a fourteen-year-old Gryffindor. I like being with my friends and family, _occasionally_ causing trouble, learning new hexes to practice on gits who deserves some, and playing Quidditch. I play Seeker for the team," Lily said.

"And I," Hugo said, "am fourteen, Keeper for the Gryffindor team. Hey, that almost rhymed." He grinned. Beside him, Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, I like playing Quidditch – like all Weasleys – talking with my friends, eating," Hermione snorted, "and reading."

"Don't let looks fool you," Fred II warned. "He looks like a Weasley, but there's a hell of a lot of Granger in there."

"Like the obsessive way he studies," James added, rolling his eyes.

"It isn't an obsession, James," Hugo argued. "It's important for my education. And I know how to have fun."

"I think we should move on," Mr. Weasley intervened. "It's almost bedtime. Rose." He nodded at the girl. Rose took the lead.

"Too right, Granddad. We have better things to do than watching James argue with my little brother. So, I'm sixteen, a Gryffindor no matter how studious I am, and the Granger genes didn't stop me from being a Chaser for the best House team!" Cheers erupted at this. "I like spending time with others, learning new things, and playing Quidditch. A little competition doesn't hurt either." She looked at Scorpius who was in the chair next to hers. "You're turn. Good luck," she whispered the last part. She knew it wouldn't be easy to talk about himself to people who were looking at him warily, and even – Rose grit her teeth at her dad – in a hostile manner. No one would take the revelation easily. She hadn't either at the beginning, until she'd made an effort to know him.

Scorpius took deep breath. He looked up at everyone at the table and said, "I'm sixteen. While I don't play for my House team, I do like playing with my friends. They're very competitive, which makes it all the more fun because I get to push my talents to the limit. And if it eases your minds a bit, I think that some Slytherins are prejudiced gits who'll have their faces permanently scrunched up for making faces at us." His lame attempt at humor failed spectacularly, but at least Bill said, "Well, he isn't that bad, I guess, for a Slytherin."

Scorpius fidgeted at this. He had absolutely no damn clue as to how he should confess to them. They'd undoubtedly scoff at him and call him a liar.

Noticing his discomfort, Hermione said, "Scorpius? Is something wrong?"

Scorpius gulped at the intense stares he received. This was not going to be easy. "Er..."

"Well? Spit it out," Ron grumbled, still convinced that Malfoy was evil. He was a Slytherin for God's sake!

"I – er – am not a – a Slytherin," Scorpius stuttered. He was usually a confident person. Lily often teased him that it almost bordered on arrogance like his ancestors. But it seemed to have completely failed him this time, and while he knew that he could act arrogant, it would not reward him anything in this room.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "You aren't? Are you a Ravenclaw, then?" Ravenclaws were the closest to Slytherin. Slytherin House was for ambitious, cunning students, while Ravenclaw was for the intelligent and wise. It was pretty close.

But Scorpius shook his head. "No. I'm not a Ravenclaw. Nor a Hufflepuff. I'm a Gryffindor," he said, dread seeming to squeeze his nerves.

Silence descended once more. _It seems like they've been shocked to silence lots of times tonight_, Albus mused, amused.

"Impossible!" Ron roared. He had stood up, banging his chair to the floor in the process. "You're a liar!"

"Ronald, that's enough!"

Surprisingly, Ron stopped. He blinked and looked at the speaker. It hadn't been his mother or even Hermione. Ginny was the one who was looking at him, eyes angry, arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" he said incredulously. "Do you not realize what he just said?"

"Yes, I understood very well," she replied coldly. "I also understand that you're over-reacting and making a fool of yourself in front of not only several members of the order, but your family – including your kids who are close friends with Scorpius."

Ron gaped at her. "How could you defend him?"

"Because, Ron, I trust my kids' judgement! If they say that he isn't evil, then he isn't. If you would only see past your feelings for Draco Malfoy, then you might see that looks are deceiving. You should know that; you had Peter Pettigrew as your pet rat for years and you believed him to be nothing but a garden rat! Tom Riddle had seemed like a good person until I found out that he was a sixteen-year-old memory of You-Know-Who!" Ginny shouted at him.

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate, but found that he had lost his voice. He blinked and looked around. Teddy had his wand trained on him.

"Sorry," Teddy said, not sounding very apologetic, "but I couldn't let you kill off the only cousin I was close to. Plus, Draco and Astoria would be really upset with me if he didn't come back in one piece. He's their only child, you see. And a lot of people here would hex and jinx you if you hurt him." He gestured at his chair. "Could you please put your chair back on its four legs and sit down? So we could talk calmly without you losing your temper?"

Ron grudgingly obliged after his mum sent him a look. He couldn't stop himself from glaring at Malfoy, however.

"Thank you, Teddy," Ginny said, still ticked off at her brother.

"It was nothing, Ginny." Teddy smiled at his surrogate mother. Even at fourteen, she still knew the difference between good and evil. He was sad that it had probably come from her experience with the Chamber of Secrets. "It's your turn, Al. And please," Teddy looked around the table, "there will no doubt be other things about the future that you won't like on various degrees so keep your negative thoughts to yourselves."

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand over his cheek tiredly. What more could there be? It had only been over an hour ago that he had been steaming and yelling at his friends. It seemed a lifetime away now.

"So... erm," Albus said hesitantly. Harry's attention snapped back to his second child ("_Merlin, I have three children_," he thought in wonder) to see Ginny saying beside him, "It's okay, Al. If there's something you're nervous about, you can tell us. We won't judge you." She threw Ron a withering look at this.

Albus nodded and smiled at his mother. _He has my smile_, Ginny thought with some surprise. Of course, she shouldn't have expected that everything about him would come from Harry. She was his mother after all. But still. It had thrown her off guard.

"Okay." Albus took a deep breath. "I..." _Shit, this is harder than the first time_, he thought. "I'm Albus Severus, but you know that." _God, I'm babbling._ "I'm sixteen. I like hanging out with my friends, and going to the Burrow for Christmas where the whole family gathers together. I like playing Quidditch, of course, and I'm Seeker on my Quidditch team."

"But wait a minute; I thought Lily was Seeker for Gryffindor." Bill was confused.

"Er – she is." Albus glanced at the family members from his time. They gave him encouraging nods and James gave him a thumbs up. _Good luck, bro_, Lily mouthed. "I'm on a different Quidditch team." Pause. "For Slytherin."

To say that the past were shocked was an understatement. But really, they should have seen this coming. If a Malfoy was a Gryffindor, why couldn't a Potter wear the green and silver?

"You... what?" Sirius croaked. He forced a laugh. "You know, for a second there, I'd thought that you said you were a _Slytherin_."

Albus met his eyes. "I am. And if any of you have something against this, I have to tell you that none of you have a problem with it in the future." He chuckled. "Actually, you all said that you'd seen it coming."

"But you can't be a _Slytherin_," Ron insisted. "You're a Potter."

"Ron, if you don't shut up, I am going to hit you with a Bat-Boogie Hex." Ginny's eyes glittered dangerously. "And the nose isn't the only entrance I could use it with. So you better be quiet."

Ron paled and gulped. He remembered quite clearly having been on the receiving end of her wand. He didn't want to be in her line of fire again.

"And, Ron, what would you have said if _Harry_ had been in Slytherin," Ginny demanded.

"Harry? In Slytherin?" Ron shook his head. "Oh, please."

"No, Ron, she's right," Harry said calmly. He had to admit that he wasn't too affected by this piece of news. He figured that at least one of the Potters would end up there. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me there, but I told it to Sort me in Gryffindor."

Everyone, except Albus, Ginny, James, Remus, Lily, and Teddy, gaped at him.

"Seriously?" Fred I was the first to say.

"Harry?" Sirius frowned.

His godson shrugged. "Well, yeah. But would any of you have treated me differently if I _had_ been a Slytherin?"

"Of course not," Ron scoffed. "You're still my best mate."

"Really?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't have stayed far away from him if he had been Sorted there?"

Ron hesitated. He decided to say the truth. "Well, yeah. I would've still been his friend. It might get me to stay away at first, but I saw what he was like on the train. He wasn't a bad bloke. I reckon we still would have been friends."

Sirius sighed. "I guess you're right." He didn't know how he would have reacted, but he knew that no son of Lily and James Potter could ever be evil.

"Hey, why didn't –" started Fred I.

"You guys act surprised and gape like a fish?" ended George, pointing at them.

"Dad, told me before I left for Hogwarts," Albus explained. "He wanted to tell me that it didn't matter where I was Sorted because I would still be the same person."

"And Albus told me afterward," James said.

"I asked my parents if they were bothered that their son was the first Potter to be a snake. Dad told me then," Lily said.

Teddy added, "And since I was born at the end of the Second War, I was pretty curious so I asked Harry if he could tell me the story."

"What about you two?" Mr. Weasley questioned Remus and Ginny.

"It isn't that I wasn't surprised," Remus started. "It's just that it didn't shock me as much because I know that appearances are deceiving and that you shouldn't judge a person for what House they're in. Or their condition," he added, referring to his 'furry little problem'.

Ginny spoke up. "And after everything that Ron, Hermione, and Harry get up to every year, it's only natural that they're ambitious and cunning. The chances of harry being a Slytherin are higher for him because Hermione is more of a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin. And Ron was already convinced that only bad people ended up in that House, so that was too ingrained within him to get the Hat to consider it." Several people blinked at her logic. She was right. Ginny smiled smugly at them.

There was a pause as the past digested all this information. Then, "It's my turn, I suppose."

Everyone looked at Teddy.

"I am twenty-three years old. I'm a Metamorphmagus, as you could clearly see. I work as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, like my Mum." Tonks' hair turned purple as she smiled at him. "I was a Keeper when I was at Hogwarts. Sorry, Mum, but I was in Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff."

"It's okay," Tonks reassured him.

"Thanks. Well, Vic, it's your turn," Teddy said to the beautiful woman on his left.

Victoire nodded and said, "I am twenty-two; only a year younger than Teddy. I was a Gryffindor, but I did not play on the team. In fact, I don't play at all. I like flying with my cousins, but I think that Quidditch is much too violent. For me, at least," she added quickly to the looks on her family's faces. "I work as a Healer at St. Mungos –"

"What's St. Mungos?" Harry asked.

"St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies," Rose and Hermione answered.

"It's a Wizarding hospital," Hugo added helpfully.

"Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes at them. Answering questions seemed to be in the genes. He shared a smile with Ron.

"So, I work as a Healer," Victoire continued. Then she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, everyone, but I haven't been completely honest with you. My name isn't really Victoire Weasley."

"It's not," Mrs. Weasley said, confused.

"So... you're not my daughter?" Bill questioned.

"Oh, yes, I am, Dad." Victoire nodded. Bill let out a sigh of relief. "But it isn't Victoire Weasley anymore." She took Teddy's hand in hers and looked into his eyes, smiling. "It's Victoire Lupin."

Bill, Remus, Tonks, and pretty much everyone from the past blinked. They hadn't expected that.

"Congratulations, you two." Mrs. Weasley stood up and embraced them. "I'm happy for you."

"So, I guess that means that you're our daughter-in-law," Tonks said, smiling at her son and his wife. Remus smiled as well. In one night, he had a future-wife, a son, and a daughter-in-law. Things were getting better for him.

"Yeah." Victoire smiled back.

At the other side of the table, Bill sighed. "I would play the protective father, but it would be kind of weird since you're almost my age and you're already married."

"Not to mention that the future you already gave them that particular talk," James felt the need to add. Bill nodded.

"Well, my time here is done, and I must be getting back. Goodnight, everyone, and I'll see you all tomorrow at the meeting," Kingsley bided his goodbye, and left.

"Alright. It will go like this: Louis, Scorpius, and Fred will sleep with the twins. Lily and Victoire will sleep with Hermione and Ginny. Albus, James, and Hugo will share the room with Ron and Harry. There is an empty room at the end of the hallway where Lucy and Rose will be for the night. Teddy could sleep with Sirius. Now, everyone; time for bed," Mrs. Weasley announced. Everyone got up and went to their bedrooms, or left to Apparate for their apartments. Mrs. Weasley was about to get the dishes when Sirius stopped her.

"It's fine, Molly. I'll get Kreacher do take care of that. You and Arthur should get some rest." Mrs. Weasley nodded and she left to the room she shared with her husband.

"KREACHER!" Sirius called. The dirty house-elf appeared. He bowed reluctantly, muttering about having to serve Blood-Traitors.

"Yes, Master?" Kreacher croaked.

Sirius shot him a disgusted look. "I want you do the dishes tonight. Then you could get out of my sight and go to your previous activities."

"Kreacher will do that." He bowed again and snapped his fingers. The dishes disappeared to the kitchen. Kreacher left the room to wash them.

Sirius sighed and marched up the stairs to his bedroom.


	5. Goodnight

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know that it's been a month since the last update, and I'm sorry. But here's this chapter while you wait for when the characters get down to business. Enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

Ginny was lying on her back on her bed in the room she shared with Hermione, Victoire, and Lily. Her gaze was on the ceiling, but her mind was far away; trying to make sense of everything that had happened that night. _Could it really have been only a few hours?_ she thought dazedly.

It was simply amazing. Her future was absolutely perfect. She was going to have three wonderful kids. James Sirius... Lily Luna... Albus Severus... Yes, everything would turn out alright. She'd even marry –

Oh, Merlin. She was going to marry Harry! I'm going to marry Harry, Ginny thought again; this time with apprehension, rather than bliss. What if he didn't really love her? What if he'd only done it because he pitied her? Or maybe he did it out of respect for her family; a sort of repayment for welcoming him in their home all these years. And what if her family –?

No, she thought. She shook her head. They wouldn't ever force him to marry her, and Harry wouldn't try and force himself to love her just because he was 'indebted' to her family. She was just acting like a small, insecure, eleven-year-old girl with a terrible crush. _Suck it up_, she told herself sternly. _You could get the story from Lily_. She decided to do just that.

Ginny turned to lay on her side in her daughter's direction. Lily was lying on a camp bed in the corner of the room at the foot of Hermione's bed. She seemed to be lost in thought as well.

"Hey, Lily, could we ask you a few questions?" Ginny's tone was hesitant. She was a mother now, even if only temporarily. But she hadn't really given birth to the girl and she had no bloody idea _how_ to be a mum! _Calm down._

Lily turned to her as well. She shrugged. "Sure, Mum."

"What do you want to know?" Victoire asked. She was situated in the other corner of the room at the foot of Ginny's bed.

Hermione sat up.

"Well," she started, glancing at Ginny, "I'd really like to know what jobs we'll have in the future."

"You'll be working in the Magical Law Enforcement Department," Victoire informed her. "And Aunt Ginny was a Chaser and reserve Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies after she graduated from Hogwarts." Ginny beamed at this. She'd always wanted to play professionally for the Harpies. It was her lifelong dream...

"Yeah, but you quit when you were twenty-two since you were pregnant with James," Lily added. "You started writing for the Daily Prophet in the sports column after that and you became the senior editer."

"That's nice," Hermione said. She leaned forward. "Um, could you two – well, I mean, do you know, uh, how Ron and I got together? And Ginny and Harry as well," Hermione added quickly at Ginny's raised eyebrows.

Lily and Victoire shared a smile. They both turned to answer.

* * *

"So," Fred I said nonchalantly. "How are things in the future?"

Louis raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What do you mean?" Fred II asked, just as casual.

"Do we make a joke shop?" George asked bluntly.

Fred II nodded, his eyes lighting up as he thought of his father's shop.

"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he confirmed. The twins exchanged grins so wide, their faces looked ready to crack.

"It's really the best shop I've ever seen," Scorpius commented helpfully.

"Are you trying –" George began.

"– to flatter us –" Fred I continued.

"– so that we won't –"

"– prank you in your sleep?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, of course not. I really mean it; it's the best joke shop in Britain."

Fred I grinned. "Thanks."

George nudged him. "We haven't made it yet. Although we're steadily heading toward it; especially with –" he broke off before he could say _Harry's Tri-Wizard money._

Fred II smiled at him knowingly.

"No, it's okay, Dad," he reassured, missing George's reaction to 'Dad'. "We know that Uncle Harry was the one to give you money for the shop. Everyone does – well, everyone in the family, at least."

"And you?" Fred I asked, pointing at Scorpius.

"Yeah." Scorpius shrugged. "Al told me when we were Third Years. It was the first time I'd gone into the shop at Hogsmead."

"Hogsmead?" George was confused. "But we're getting the shop at Diagon Alley."

Louis smiled. "Yeah, well, you also bought Zonko's shop to make it into another WWW."

"Yes!" Fred I and George high-fived each other.

Fred II laughed. "Well, since we got you into a good mood, what would you say to making a plan to prank Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione? Because I think they need a little push in the right direction, if you know what I mean?"

"I would say, 'Hell yes!" Fred I cried.

"You don't know how long we've been waiting to make them realize their feelings for each other," George said. Then they added solemnly, "It shall be a blessing to have you embark in our plans. Your future knowledge on this couple will be most useful to us."

Louis grinned and chuckled. "Most useful. I'm in."

"Me too," Fred II said.

They all looked at Scorpius who looked silently back at them. Then he sighed.

"I don't know," he said doubtfully. "I wouldn't do this even in our time. Maybe if it was only Hermione. And if it was Harry and Ginny, then yes; definitely. But that's only because they like me – to a certain extent. But Ron... while he's more accepting in the future, he absolutely hates my guts now. It might not be very smart of me to join in."

Fred II sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay. I get what you mean. It's just too bad; you get really good ideas. And you're not afraid to head into something."

"Well, I am a Gryffindor." Scorpius smiled.

Fred I smacked his forehead.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "I keep forgetting you're a lion."

Scorpius' lips twitched. "Believe me – you aren't the only one. People never believe it at first when they find out that the Malfoy heir was of the red and gold."

Fred II snickered. "You should've seen the Sorting that year. It was amazing! A Potter in Slytherin, and a Malfoy marching up to the Gryffindor table."

Scorpius blushed slightly. "That wasn't funny, Fred! It was one of the worst days of my life! I thought the stress would eventually kill me!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Fred II scolded. "You had us."

"You weren't so welcoming at first, if the letters we got were any indicative," Louis pointed out. Fred II waved that away.

"We just had a bit of fun first, that's all. It was harmless."

"Harmless," Scorpius scoffed. "I could hardly call me taking a dip in the Black Lake 'harmless'. What if I hadn't known how to swim?"

"But you did, didn't you?" Fred II shrugged. On the beds, the twins were grinning widely.

"What?" Louis asked, noticing the looks on their faces. It was one that he had seen many times, and it didn't always bode well.

"We have an idea," Fred I answered mysteriously. They spent the next hour staging their prank, with some input from Scorpius.

* * *

Lucy was lying on her side on her bed. The room had been cleared, but there was still dust around. Not the best of welcomes, but it was better than the bedroom on the second floor that held doxys.

"What do you think they'll be talking about at the Order meeting tomorrow?" Lucy asked Rose, who was on her back on her bed, her frizzy red hair splayed out on her pillow.

Rose turned her head in her direction.

"Well," she started, "if they're going to shut us out of that meeting like they do to our parents, they've got another thing coming. This matter isn't about the war; it's about how the next generation will be able to get back to their time."

"But it's about the war, too," Lucy said softly. She sat up and leaned back against the cold wall. She pushed a strand of her straight, red hair behind her ear. "Admit it; we're in danger. If Voldemort or any of his followers find out about us, we're going to be tracked down. Which means that we'll have to stay in this blasted house for the rest of our stay."

"Not if we're really careful," Rose said determinedly. Lucy snorted and shook her head.

"True, but I don't think that will matter much to Grandmum. You know how she gets."

"Yeah." Rose sighed. "And it must be worse now, since we're in the middle of the war." There was a pause. "Luce, do you think Snape might accidentally give us away?"

Lucy gave her a look. "Are you serious? Of course he won't. You know the story; he was _protecting_ Uncle Harry this whole time. He's not about to give up on his promise. And even if he _wasn't_ in love with Lily Evans, I don't think he would sell out children. Well, the ones that aren't of age yet, at least," she added. "He might think that Fred, James, and I are old enough to take care of ourselves, though."

Rose shook her head. She yawned, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh – sorry!" she said, blinking back the tears the yawn had produced. Lucy smiled at her, suddenly very tired as well.

"It's okay," she said. She lay back down. "I'm tired, too. We should go to sleep."

She reached over and turned off the lamp.

* * *

_This is kind of awkward_, Sirius mused. While he was on his bed, Teddy lay on a camp bed on the floor. Buckbeak was already asleep at the corner of the room.

"Teddy, right?" he said, trying to make conversation with the kid. Teddy nodded mutely. Sirius sighed. "Well, I don't really think you're that comfortable either, so I'm glad to know we're on the same boat." Silence once more. "Er – so how do Remus and Tonks act around each other? I mean, they're married, right?" he added, frowning.

That got a chuckle out of Teddy. "Yeah – they're married. I'm not a bastard, thankfully. They – they're happy together."

"Well, that's good. I always thought they'd be a good match, if only Remus would look past his problems," Sirius replied. "Er – I know this might sound a bit abrupt, but –"

"I'm not a werewolf," Teddy interrupted. "I get moody around the full moon, but I don't get hairy or grows paws. I just got my mum's Metamorphmagus powers."

"And that's good," Sirius said, relieved. For years, he'd accompanied Remus during his transformations, and it wasn't pleasant. He didn't want that to happen to Teddy. "I know Remus will be glad to hear of that."

"Yeah. I kinda got caught up with everything around me, and I forgot to tell him that."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry; I think he was too happy to remember that fact, as well." His smile faded. "But he might be worrying over it right now, though. So you'll have to remember to tell him tomorrow when you see him. He's my best friend, but a moody, sullen Remus John Lupin is the last thing we need right now."

They fell silent for a while. Until Sirius spoke up.

"You know, that's a very beautiful wife you have," he commented. "How'd it happen?"

Although he couldn't see it, Sirius was sure that Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight, Sirius," he said firmly, before rolling over and going to sleep. Sirius smiled and did the same.

_That's definitely Remus and Tonks' son._

* * *

"Did he find anything, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. He was standing, looking out the window at the Hogwarts grounds in his office. He previously had been talking with Minerva about the time travellers, when Severus had knocked at the door. Minerva had left, nodding curtly at Severus, leaving the two alone.

"No," Severus answered. Dumbledore nodded and released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Severus continued, "The Dark Lord only wanted to meet to speak of the prophecy. He's trying to find a way to get into the Department of Mysteries to attain it."

"Good, good," he murmured, and turned back to face the Potions Master, whose face was unreadable. "We can't allow him to find out about the children. Thankfully, they are safe in Grimmauld Place."

Severus' lip curled. "I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to know that they will be kept prisoners."

Dumbledore shook his head. "We have no other choice. We can't risk that they might be found. Many would be glad to hand them over to Lord Voldemort, or even Cornelius Fudge. But both are the same thing in this case. If the minister has hold of them, Voldemort's spies will report it back to him." He sighed. "We're surrounded. Not to mention that Cornelius is trying to place a ministry officer for the Defense position."

"I can always take the spot," Severus offered.

"I've told you before. The job is cursed. I cannot afford for anything to happen to you right now," he replied. His voice was patient, but not apologetic. He examined the man in front of him. "Severus, what do you think of the children?"

He looked at him. "They are their parents' kids. They have nothing to do with me."

"And what of Albus Severus?"

Severus gritted him teeth. "Obviously – _someone_ has told Potter truth. Someone will tell him. And the only people who know of this are you and I. I would never tell him; so it can only be you, Albus."

Dumbledore said, "Severus, this is the future we're dealing with. I do not know if I was the one to tell him. It may have been me – or it may have been _you._"

"I would never tell him anything about this," Severus scoffed. "Not even under torture."

The headmaster regarded him sadly. "But, Severus, this is a war. And you play a very dangerous role. You are the one who takes the biggest risks. There may come a time when you will have no choice but to tell him. After all, I am growing old and wizards are not immortal, no matter how intelligent or powerful they are."

Severus did not comment. He stayed silent as he nodded shortly. Dumbledore sighed again.

"You are free to go," he said tiredly. Severus turned and left, leaving him in his office.

A soft, musical sound came from his left. He turned to see Fawkes perched there. He walked toward him.

"There is so much to do, with so little time left," he murmured, stroking the bird's feathers. Fawkes sang another note, giving him strength. "Goodnight."


End file.
